Civilization Foundation of the Future
by lostfan10000
Summary: A young man listens to his father as he describes a vision of the future.


Civilization

I still remember the day that I last spoke to my father. He was a kind man. I never questioned any of his decisions. That was until I spoke to him one fateful day.

I was helping my people settle in this new valley. We had been traveling for many years. This land was different, it was beautiful, pure, holy. I had never seen anything like it before.

The very sight of this valley filled my heart and soul with something I've never felt before. For my entire life I had traveled with no real aim, it was as if life itself had made me grow tired. However this valley refilled my soul and made me, for the first time, enjoy my life.

I wanted this feeling to be shared. So I found myself helping the other weary travelers who were with us. There were a little less than fifty of us all together. We all met each other by chance.

My father certainly did something special. Anyone who was willing to come with us was welcomed. So are band composed of many different people. From lone hunters to large families. All were welcomed. All were accepted.

I once asked my father why he let so many strangers travel with us. He simply responded.

"Better to have a heart open to the sorrows of the world, than an isolated heart with only the sorrows from within."

As I was helping a family build their shelter a young man came up to me.

He told me that my father requested my presence. I forgave that family for leaving so soon. They had no trouble with this. Everyone knew my father was old. Some even thought he saw the mountains themselves when they were placed on the land.

I hurried up and out of the valley. He wanted his home to be built where he could see all of his people. He didn't view them as subjects, but as close friends. I still think that he truly loved each of us as a child.

I came to the entrance of his shelter. Our healer was standing outside.

"He is in high spirits right now but, I don't know how much longer he'll last."

I nodded my head and stepped into the hut. He was just sitting there gazing into the fire.

As I stepped in he looked up at me.

"Welcome back my son. I've missed you. Have the men begun setting up the encampment?"

"Yes father." I replied.

"Good. This is lush fertile land." He looked at me straight in the eyes. "I think we can make a home here."

He said this with relief. As if he had just gotten something off of his mind that plagued him forever.

"I agree, we will do well in this place."

"Come sit with me. I've had a dream of our people's future." I sat down on the other side of the fire. "It was glorious. Glorious."

As my father explained his vision to me I listened intently. He told me how are people would expand, how we would build great works and great cities, and how we were destined for triumph.

I listened enthralled by his words. But what he said next I still find hard to believe today.

"There my dream ended. And my story as well. For it has been revealed to me that it was _your _future that I dreamed of. Not mine."

He then tried to stand. Something that was difficult for him these days. I arose and helped him up. As he stood he let out a cough and I realized what he was doing.

"The fate of our people is now in your hands." He then gave me a loving hug. "I envy you my boy. Your decisions will shape history itself."

I looked into his face and I saw his old face look back at me.

"Go now my son, with my blessing. And decide your future."

I nodded and began to walk out of the hut. As I left I turned and looked at my father one last time. He smiled in the way that made all who met him instantly revere him.

The healer looked at me expectantly. "He will be fine." I said. "He always was."

Before he responded I continued walking. I wondered what would happen. He had entrusted me with the care of his friends. I wondered if I would be anywhere near as respected as he was.

I also thought about his vision. He said great times were ahead. But he also warned of great suffering. Was this an actual vision or some sort of fantasy his old mind had created?

That was the first time I questioned my father. It was also the last.

As I looked at the valley we found ourselves in, I watched our many people create their homes. The men were finalizing the details. The women were taking care of the young. And I came to a simple conclusion.

Our people will have good times and bad. Whatever comes next doesn't matter. What matters is that I bring our people to a better place each day.

So when the bad times inevitably come we will be ready. I will create the foundations for our future.

My father was a brilliant man. That night he left this world peacefully. His legacy will live on in my work and in our civilization.

We will bravely live and defy all obstacles. We will grow and expand just as my father predicted.

We will build a Civilization that will Stand the Test of Time!

**Author's note**

I've been playing a lot of Civ V recently and got into the mood to write a short story for it. This is mainly just a one shot story I wrote for the fun of it so it won't have much more to it.

That is of course, unless you guys want me to make more of this. ;)

If you don't read my other stuff (you should) you can stop reading now.

Pokémon Bonded Destinies will be going into part 2 _very_ soon. If everything goes according to plan (and I don't waste a day on Civ V :P) it should be this weekend.

As always thanks for reading, and I'll catch you in part 2!

Do you want this story to continue? On my profile is a poll where you can vote on this. The more people who say yes the more likely I'll continue it.

-lostfan10000


End file.
